fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison (condition)
.]] '''Poison' ( ) is a status condition originating from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Overview When inflicted with this status, the afflicted unit sustains small amounts of damage at the beginning of each of their turns until the condition wears off. In some games, when the unit's HP is low enough, the condition may kill the unit, but in others, the unit will survive with 1 HP. Poison will wear off after a certain amount of turns in most games. In the majority of the games, it will cure itself in only 5 short turns, within that time it has the potential to do at least 5 damage and up to 25 damage total. All considered, the damage sustained from poison isn't at that much, and over five turns allow for plenty of opportunities to heal. However, in Thracia 776, all status conditions last the whole map, including poison. Adding that to the fact that poison is so common with Dark Mages equipped with Yotsmungand everywhere, Poison can be lethal, as without being attended to by a healer, Vulnerary, Antitoxin, or the Restore staff, the player could be in a lot of trouble. The use of weapons that inflict poison status is almost entirely exclusive to enemy forces, and the only poison-inflicting weapon which players can easily obtain in any game is Valaura in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. While poison weapons can be stolen in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, if a poison weapon is stolen by the player's army, it is reverted to a basic non-poisoning weapon. In the case of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, this is not easy and requires very specific planning and effort to accomplish. Starting with Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, poison weapons became obtainable by forging. In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, specific rusted weapons are needed; In Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Iron weapons such as Iron Sword can be forged into Poison weapons using Venomstones. Poison is also one of the hardest status conditions to be inflicted by the player, due to the low amount of weapons available for poison without codes. The Poison weapons were enemy-exclusive from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 to Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and they must be stolen via Disarm in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, and they are, however, only seen in Part 2 (Part 1 has Poison weapons, but lacks Disarm). The only weapon that can poison without being stolen is Valaura in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. However, Valaura is S-Rank Light magic that the player obtains near the end of the game, lowering its overall usefulness. Yotsmungand can technically be stolen, but it can only be wielded by one playable character and it only poisons when used by the enemy, not the player. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, none of the Poison weapons even inflict poison on enemy units due to how the game is programmed. In order for players to ever use poison against the enemy, they must hack (or use the Enemy control glitch in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade). Poison is considered by many to be the easiest status condition to contend within all of the Fire Emblem series. Other status conditions mainly prevent the enemy from attacking while poison does small amounts of damage. Poison is also the most easily cured of status conditions. Not only can it be cured by the Restore Staff and other methods that heal all status problems but there is also an item, the Antitoxin, that works specifically to cure poison. Poison is often left out of any player strategies due to the fact it is often easier to simply kill an enemy with conventional weapons, with no time for Poison to take effect and do considerable impact on the situation. Poison infliction methods ; Weapons *Venin Edge *Venin Lance *Venin Axe *Venin Bow *Valaura *Jormungand *Poison (weapon) *Poison Claw ; Skills *Tri-affliction *Poison (skill) ; Hazards *Poison Jets Gallery File:FE10 Poison Status.jpg|Poison in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.